


Only the Best

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney’s pick for a birthday dinner is surprisingly simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Fabulous" (song from _High School Musical 2_ )

Surprisingly, John could cook— surprising to himself, even, because he hadn’t had much occasion in the last few decades to see if anything he’d retained anything he’d learned by hiding out in the kitchen with his parents’ housekeeper. Apparently, enough had stuck that he could produce edible food, old Earth recipes tweaked to include native Pegasus ingredients.

But he still didn’t have a lot of time for it, so he tended to only exercise his skills for special occasions… like Rodney’s birthday.

“I’ll owe you a dinner out next time we’re on Earth,” he said, the day before. “But I’ll make you something tomorrow, whatever you want.”

“Oh,” said Rodney, sounding surprised but pleased. He thought for a moment, then said, “Could you make the stew again? The one with the beans from P7X-994?”

“Really?” asked John.

“Is it too late to get everything?” Rodney asked. “I could pick something else, but that’s my first choice.”

“No, we have everything here,” said John. “I just thought, being your birthday and all, you’d ask for something… fancier.”

Rodney frowned for a moment, then snorted a laugh. “It’s a known fact that a genius like me deserves the very best,” he said. “Usually, I mean coffee and chocolate, but that also includes anything you make.”

“Yeah?” said John, grinning. “Stew it is, then.” 

THE END


End file.
